


Фетишист

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021, От первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Герцогу Алва не очень везет в личной жизни, но он не унывает.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Фетишист

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что у Первого маршала Талига нет никаких проблем, особенно по части личной жизни, но это было не так. Вернее, не совсем так. Проблема заключалась в самом Рокэ, а точнее, в его странных вкусах и фетишах, которым он и сам порой изрядно удивлялся. 

Обнаружил свои склонности Рокэ еще в Торке во время службы оруженосцем у Вольфганга фок Варзов. Видимо, закон притяжения противоположностей все же существовал, иначе отчего Рокэ всегда неудержимо тянуло к правильным до зубовного скрежета северным воякам? Степенные бергеры относились к сыну Алваро с симпатией и уважением, признавая его умение обращаться с оружием, но при малейшем намеке маркиза Алвасете на что-то, выходящее за рамки этого, округляли глаза и тут же хватались за Эсператию, загораживаясь ею от Рокэ, как от выходца.

Рокэ не отчаивался (упрямство родилось раньше Алва) и пробовал подкатить ко всем по очереди. Начать он решил с Вейзеля, потому что тот был просто невыносим в своей непогрешимой святости, чем умудрялся вызывать у маркиза Алвасете одновременно чувство величайшей досады и приступы звериной похоти. Иногда эти эмоции чередовались, но в любом случае доставляли младшему сыну Алваро много хлопот.

Всякий раз, когда Вейзель принимался наизусть зачитывать какие-нибудь отрывки из Эсператии, не забывая сопроводить их поучительным комментарием в адрес разгульного поведения самого маркиза и укоризненно погрозить ему пальцем, у Рокэ сами собой разъезжались колени в стороны, и он был готов почти умолять о том, чтобы кошкин бергерский святоша завалил его на стол, на узкую солдатскую койку или еще куда-нибудь  — не имело значения. Нет, Курт был попросту невозможен! Поэтому Рокэ мстил как мог, подтрунивая над его верностью жене (ну и немного ревнуя, так как ни на один из его горячих намеков Вейзель не отреагировал  — могло статься, что простодушный Курт их попросту не заметил).

Следующим в списке несостоявшихся любовников юного маркиза Алвасете стал фок Варзов собственной персоной. Рокэ облизывался на сурового бергера с самого начала, но подбивать клинья ему было страшновато  — все-таки это вам не какой-нибудь сержантик. Однажды они с Вейзелем без извещения вышестоящего начальства взорвали гору, потратив неприлично много боеприпасов (зато как жахнуло!). Возмущенный Вольфганг сердито нахмурил брови и сказал, что сурово накажет Рокэ. Тот страшно обрадовался и даже попытался подкинуть маршалу разных идей для наказания, которые включали в себя связывание и порку розгами. Фок Варзов энтузиазм оруженосца почему-то не оценил и от услышанного схватился за сердце, после чего отправил Рокэ на кухню чистить картошку. "Вот что за люди такие эти бергеры!"  — с досадой думал маркиз, отскребая проклятые картофелины от кожуры. 

Рокэ решил восполнять недостаток внимания со стороны своих сердечных привязанностей доступными дамами и весьма в этом преуспел  — вскоре Вейзель начал возмущаться, что с момента его появления Торка превратилась в бордель. Дразнить генерала было приятно, но проблема требовала решения, поэтому следующим объектом воздыханий юного Росио стала девица Карси. 

Мужчиной она, конечно, не была, но повадки имела соответствующие  — вся такая из себя невинная и святая, глазки в пол, сегодня читаем Эсператию. Рокэ, измученный вечными стояками на подобные ей мужские варианты, решил, что тут дело должно пойти проще  — в конце концов, она была женщиной и он ей нравился, так что можно было сыграть свадьбу и жить долго и счастливо. Но не тут-то было. Девица оказалась с секретом. После покушения и всего, что открылось потом, она перестала интересовать Рокэ: никакой невинности у нее не обнаружилось даже в самом примитивном понимании этого слова. Какое-то время после этого Рокэ наивно полагал, что случай с девицей Карси окончательно направил его либидо в нужную сторону и теперь-то он точно не поведется ни на что подобное. Как же он ошибался!

...Слегка растрепанный Эгмонт Окделл, возмущенно сверкая своими огромными серыми глазами, похожими на два лесных озера, бурно гневался на то, что герцог Алва мог заподозрить его в соучастии преступлению и кричал что-то насчет праведного суда чести. Герцог Алва делал вид, что внимательно слушает, раздумывая о том, что представитель древнейшего рода людей Чести, отец пятерых детей и убежденный эсператист в любом случае вряд ли оценит идею вместо дуэли расстелить в поле плащ и трахнуть на нем полковника вражеской армии Рокэ Алву. Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной  — так, кажется, говорят классики. Окделлу бы даже не потребовалось прерывать свою страстную обвинительную речь, да пусть хоть наизусть отрывки из Эсператии читает вслух...

Рокэ тяжело вздохнул и вытащил клинок из ножен  — но совсем не тот, который ему хотелось. Ему совершенно не везет в личной жизни  — что ж, видимо, это тоже заслуга Леворукого...

* * *

У мальчишки были серые глаза, русые волосы и острый подбородок, который он сердито вздернул вверх. У Рокэ было отличное зрение и даже со своего места он мог разглядеть, что отпрыск мятежного Эгмонта упрям как тысяча бергеров и незыблем, как Фабианова колонна. Рокэ так увлекся созерцанием, что пропустил момент, когда, будто находясь во сне, услышал со стороны собственный голос:

— Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу...


End file.
